The inbetween
by GSRWillis
Summary: GSR story based on the couples interactions duringafter cases which we dont see on screen. Starts mid season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Unfortunatly i do not own either the characters or the show itself, however story and ideas are my own!**

**This story is curently unbeated so any mistakes are my own and i appologise in advance! **

**Feedback welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sara awoke from a deep slumber, and opened her eyes to glance towards the clock resting on her night stand. The time 20:00 blinked back at her. Sara rubbed her eyes and looked back 20:00 '_couldn't be'_ Sara thought '_There is just no way I slept for that long!'_ Sara shifted in her bed, pulling the cotton comforter around her which caused something to mumble beside her. Suddenly Sara was wide awake; memories of the previous night/morning flooded her brain and a 'Sara' smile spread across her face. The arm resting across her stomach moved slowly upwards and pulled her back towards a warm body.

"Good Morning" a voice mumbled into her hair.

Sara slowly turned over, praying this was not a dream and that the movement would not wake her from it. Sara, now facing the voice smiled brightly and replied

"Good morning to you to."

"Very good morning." Mumbled the voice as it leaned in to gently kiss her neck, slowly moving its way up towards her face. Sara's smile grew, she placed her hands on either side of the mans face and pulled it up level to her own. She stared into the bright blue eyes level with hers, his eyes shinning with happiness. He lifted his hand from the mattress and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming" Sara whispered up into his face. A chuckle was her only reply, and the only sound that filled the room. Gently a hand ran down her cheek and she was granted a reply

"No, Sara honey you are not dreaming now, and before you ask nor were you dreaming this morning."

Sara released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding

"Thank God" she sighed

"I thought we had established that you were not religious?"

Sara laughed and cupped her lovers face "very funny"

Suddenly there was movement and the man rolled out of bed, standing up and stretching allowing Sara a few short moments to stare at the naked butt before her '_mmm very nice, can't believe I finally got to touch that this morning, slid my…'_

"Are you staring at my butt Sara?"

Sara was blushing, she could feel her cheeks burn and turn red.

"m m m yes, yes I was."

Another chuckle filled the room. The bed sunk as her lover knelt and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"You look so cute when you're flustered."

This comment rewarded him a light punch to the chest.

"Ow sorry."

Sara leaned forward placing her lips just below his ear and whispered

"You can make it up to me later."

"After work?"

"Uh, yeah I guess we should go into work."

"Yeah, the team may get a little suspicious if we don't."

"Well I don't think they would miss me much but they might need there supervisor."

Grissom leaned down and nuzzled Sara's neck.

"Catherine can supervise; actually I'm sure she would be happy if I called in sick so she could be the boss lady for a while. I think she misses the power."

Sara chuckled and replied

"Then she would come round and check on you."

"I'm not at home; she will have a hard job."

"Oh and that wouldn't be at all suspicious now would it!"

"Ok, ok your right; guess that means we should get ready to go to work."

"Griss, honey have you seen the time? We have hours before work."

"Oh, m, so we do. Well in that case…"

"You're come back to bed?" Sara replied suggestively

"Well I was going to say I would make breakfast but I just can't resist you." Grissom replied whilst scrambling across the bed towards her.

"You managed for years." Sara mumbled.

Grissom bolt up quickly and looked at Sara, pain evident in his eyes. Sara looked up towards him and guilt tugged at her heart, she hadn't meant for him to hear her.

"Griss, I'm sorry, I know we discussed this I'm sorry. I know your reasons I accept them. It's fine. Things between us are fine. I'm happy, god I'm so happy to finally be with the man I love. O good god did I just say the 'l' word! I'm sorry, well I'm not sorry its true but I totally understand if you're not ready to say it yet, geez please don't back away from me oh…"

"Sara, Sara calm down. SARA!"

Sara stopped mid sentence and stared up at Grissom. She expected him to look shocked, scared angry dahm anything but the emotion she currently saw swimming in his eyes." He placed his hands delicately on her hips and spoke gently to her.

"Sara its ok. I know I hurt you, I don't expect things to be ok so soon we've only been together 2 weeks and well m…its ok…I mean what you said about loving me, its ok really. I guess I knew you did. I'm not going to say it back, and it's not because I don't feel it but because I want to tell you how I feel in my own time, in my own way not because of your ramblings." Sara peered into his eyes, unsure whether he what he was saying was true. Suddenly another thought struck her_. 'OH MY GOD did he just say he loved me? Or was it just a nice way of saying I don't feel the same way…? I can not believe I just screwed up the perfect morning, well I guess evening technically but it counts as my morning after.'_

"Sara? Sara dear what are you mumbling about?"

Grissom sat staring at Sara who had looked away from him and was currently looking down at her hands mumbling incoherently. Grissom placed his hands gently on the sides of her face and pulled it up so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Sara listen its alright I promise. I swear I am not going to back away; you have to trust me on that. I would not have asked you out to dinner if I planned on shutting you out again."

"I'm sorry Griss; I do trust you, so much. I trust you with my life and more importantly I trust you with my heart."

Grissom smiled his slow lazy smile and bent forward to kiss Sara. Just as his lips were about to reach the desired destination of her lips a hand flew up between them and planted itself fully over Sara's mouth. Grissom sat back and looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow, confusion etched across his face.

"Sara…" He began but was cut short by the women before him.

"Morning breath."

"Sara, you are a scientist you should know that two negatives cancel each other out and seeing as I haven't brushed my teeth either that also makes me a negative."

"This is so different and you know it. I am going to freshen up." With that she was up out of bed and sauntering of towards the bathroom leaving Grissom staring at her bare back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara came whizzing down the corridor of the lab cursing herself for being late. Never in the 6 years that she had worked at the lab had she been late and she knew the gang would bombard her with questions and remarks about why she was. How was she supposed to answer? She couldn't exactly say she was late because Grissom had not allowed her to leave the bed (_not that she had any objection to staying in bed making love to Gil Grissom._) So now thanks to him she was running late, sore, and her hair was curling due to the fact that she had no time to do anything with it. Sara stormed into the locker room, threw her stuff into her locker and rushed off to towards the break room.

Grissom sat in the break room flipping through the assignment sheets Judy at reception had thrust into is hand. He knew he shouldn't pair himself with Sara, he should put a bit of distance between them if he wanted to get any work done tonight. He couldn't seem to get the picture of a naked Sara Sidle out of his head. Dahm she was so gorgeous. Stuck in his memory of his time at Sara's apartment Grissom didn't notice the rest of his team (minus Sara) filtering in to the break room and staring expectantly at him. The others looked around at each other and shrugged. Finally Catherine placed her hand on Grissom's shoulder which broke him out of his Sara induced trance.

"Huh…what…oh….Hi Catherine, hi guys." A small blush crept up his neck and for once he was thankful for his beard. (_oh and it seemed to have had its benefits this morning No no no can not think about that right now!) _

"Griss man are you ok?" Warrick asked.

"Oh…um yes, yes I'm fine. Assignments. Warrick you and Cath have a 419- Henderson way (_good thinking that keeps Catherine of my back.)_ Nick B and E address on the slip, Sara and Greg body-suspicious circumstances…"

"m…Grissom?"

"Yes Greg?"

"Where is Sara?"

Grissom's head shot up and he looked around the group gathered in front of him noticing that Sara was not among them. Grissom was saved from explaining by one Sara Sidle bursting through the break room door.

"Sorry I'm late, must have stayed in bed too long this morning." '_well I'm not lying'_ She thought to herself.

Grissom's eyes shot towards Sara and a blush crept its way slowly spreading fro his neck up. Clearing his throat he looked back at the rest of his team, noticing Catherine looking at Sara suspiciously.

"Crime scenes, lets get moving tonight please!"

The team quickly exited the break room leaving an awkward looking Sara standing in front of Grissom. Grissom wondered why in hell she was still standing in front of him '_making it hard to think about anything but ripping her clothes of'_ Suddenly it clicked, she didn't know what her assignment was.

"Oh…m your lead…m your with…you have a…suspicious…"

Sara couldn't help it the laugh that was bubbling up just burst out. Grissom stopped his attempt at talking and glared at Sara.

"I'm sorry." Sara sputtered. "It's just none of that makes any sense."

Grissom's glare morphed into a slight grin. He was about to release a come back when Greg came hurdling through the door.

"Sara are you coming or not?" Greg asked.

With one last smile at Grissom Sara turned and followed after Greg, leaving Grissom standing there wondering if he had ever felt as happy as he did today?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sara was feeling quite pleased with herself. She had managed oh a whole 2 hours with only a few tiny thoughts of her supervisor/friend/lover. She had managed to process the crime scene with ease and was currently snapping photographs from the bathroom.

'_Yes!' _Sara thought _'I am perfectly capable of distancing myself from work and my gorgeous Gil Grissom.' _

"So what do you think is Grissom's fantasy?"

"What!"

Sara spun, so shocked at the sound of Greg's voice that she hadn't really processed what he had just asked her.

"What…what did you say?"

"I asked what you think Grissom's fantasy would be. You know after that case we had yesterday, it got me wondering…"

'_ME!'_ Sara's mind screamed. _'Me naked moaning underneath him, calling his name, if what he told me this morning is true.'_

"…Cath's, well that's just easy to imagine and Nick's well that's easy enough to guess but Grissom, now that's a different story…"

Coming out of her thoughts Sara realised that she had missed half of what Greg was rambling and had severely broke her rule of not thinking about Grissom.

"…maybe something bug related? Or perhaps something kinky seeing as he was rumoured to have spent the night with one Lady Heather."

God that name made Sara feel ill.

"Greg why do you want to know about Grissom's fantasies anyways? Something you want to tell me about yourself?"

"Eww what! No! And def not with Griss, that's more your thing. No offence. Oh I'm going to shut up and go put my evidence in the truck."

"Good plan!" Sara called; turning back to the mirror she had been photographing **'**_Dahm Greg, now I need to get the picture of a naked Grissom out of my head!'_

Grissom was sitting at this desk attempting to complete some of the mountain of paper work that littered it whilst, unsuccessfully, trying to not think about what Sara was doing or what she could be doing with him. Grissom was so engrossed in what he was trying not to do that for the second time that day he didn't notice someone entering the room he was in. Brass sat down in the chair opposite him and coughed loudly. Grissom jumped up and knocked a small pile of 'completed' files onto the floor. Grissom screwed his eyes shut and sank back down in his chair trying to lower his heart rate and not think about how long it had taken him to complete that small pile. Brass chuckled in the chair in front of him.

"Wow that paper work must be really interesting if it had you that engrossed."

Grissom glared across at Brass and placed his glasses down on his still untidy desk.

"Thanks for that Brass; do you know how long it took me to do all that?"

Brass looked down at the floor and raised one eyebrow at Grissom.

"You been in here all shift and you only got that little pile done? What size is the font on them pages?"

"What did you want Brass?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that case you had yesterday, you know with the fantasies guy. Caprice I think….? Pretty strange huh?"

Grissom drew his eyebrows together and replied.

"We figured out what happened Brass why are we talking about a solved case?"

"Because I thought it was interesting, because I heard Greg talking about what he thought your fantasy would be…"

"What! Why was Greg…? Who with?"

"That leggy brunette that you have a serious infatuation with and works on your team, gap between her front teeth…ringing any bells?"

"Yes, ok I get it he talked to Sara, why would he talk to Sara about my fantasies?"

"Well I don't know maybe because she is the main subject of ones fantasy?"

"Brass! Greg doesn't know that."

"So you're not denying it?"

Grissom could feel the burn on his cheeks and he knew he was blushing profusely.

"Brass if you don't have anything to do with and OPEN case please leave so I can get on with my paper work."

Sniggering Brass raised him self out of the chair and left Grissom's office.

Sighing Grissom reached for his cell phone and dialled…

…"Sidle" Sara answered, swinging the camera strap onto her shoulder and heading out towards where Greg was waiting. Smiling as she heard Grissom's voice on the end of the phone she changed her mind and walked around the corner of the building and rested against the wall.

"I just had possibly the most embarrassing conversation with Brass I think I could ever have" Grissom huffed through the receiver.

Sara chuckled lightly and answered

"Why, what did he want to talk to you about the women in his life?"

"Try the women in my life who he does not know I am involved with and thinks I fantasise about!"

"Well don't you" Came Sara's curt reply.

"Well…of course we already had this discussion earlier but I mean why, why were Greg and you talking about my fantasies?"

"What? Oh oh Brass heard Greg! Oh that is so funny."

Grissom huffed down the phone showing he did not agree with the last statement.

"Ok so maybe not funny for you but seriously we did not 'discuss' your fantasy. Greg asked me what I thought it was and then dug himself a huge whole and left."

"Ok…so I don't really understand much of that but maybe you can enlighten me over breakfast? My place? Or, or the dinner what ever is best."

"Your place, definitely your place. Oh I better go Greg is heading towards me I will see you when I get back to the lab. Bye"

Sara slammed the phone shut just as Greg rounded the corner.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

Sara doubled over gasping for the breath she had just chocked on

"What…I…Greg?" was the only answer she could manage.

"Ha knew that would get you, I just wondered why you had snuck of round the corner to have a conversation guessed it was private so figured it could be a boyfriend!"

"Greg private means private! Anyways we need to get this evidence back to the lab and processed."

"You can't get out of it that easily miss Sidle! I will find out if you have a boyfriend!"

"Stalker!" Sara called whilst walking swiftly towards the car praising herself for dodging that bullet for now." _'Note to self: no private conversations with Grissom whilst at a crime scene.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"RRIINNGG" '_crap'_ Grissom cursed, _'Sara is here and I have not even started on breakfast, dahm Brass for messing up my paperwork.' _ Grissom rushed towards the door and without looking through the peep hole swung open the door, turned and hurried back inside and into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, I have not even started breakfast yet. Running late after my little incident with Brass."

"What little incident with Brass? Were you expecting me?" Catherine questioned.

"Shit Catherine! M…well you hadn't been over in a while, stocked up on breakfast stuff in case you did." _'Oh great cause that totally sounded convincing!'_

Catherine eyed Grissom suspiciously, was it just her or did he look nervous?

"Okay… well what is for breakfast? Are you sure you wasn't expecting company this place seems rather tidy."

"Catherine my place is always tidy. You are always complaining about how it reminds you of the lab and is not homely."

"Fine, fine breakfast?"

"Huh…oh, pancakes and fruit cocktail."

"What? I thought you said you stocked up for me coming over. Is there at least some bacon to go with it?"

"m…well no."

"God seems like your breakfast is better suited for a health nut or vegetarian."

'_Oh shit, shit, shit do not let Catherine put two and two together and get the correct yet secret answer.'_

Grissom believed himself to be saved from Catherine and her investigator mind by the door bell chiming. He rushed from the kitchen towards the door but found Catherine already pulling it open. Thinking that whoever the marketing person disrupting them was bound to keep Catherine busy for at least 5 minutes Grissom turned and began walking back towards the kitchen, trying to think of a way to get rid of Catherine as quickly as possibly.

"Sara?"

'_o no no no'_

"Catherine…m this m I did knock at Grissom's right? I'm not going crazy am I?"

"Crazy? Maybe! However this is Grissom's house. He is currently cooking me what he is defining as breakfast but I think its something that a…hey actually something you would eat."

"Gilbert Grissom did you plan this breakfast for me or for Sara?"

"What? No he um he didn't even know I was coming over couldn't have planned it for me. Maybe Griss is just being healthier? Right Griss?" Sara stuttered nervously hoping she sounded even remotely convincing.

"Chill Sara I was kidding." Catherine replied moving from the door way allowing Sara access.

Sara walked slowly into Grissom's town house, silently praying that this awkward situation would end soon and with as little humiliation as possible. '_Dahm, I really need to think of an excuse for being here…think Sara think…you're a top investigator dahm it thinking of an excuse isn't rocket science!'_

"So Sara what brings you here…please tell me you two are not going to go over old case files! Actually I can so see you doing that!" Catherine enquired.

"M…well…m…"

Rrriiinnnggg

"Sorry it's probably Lindsey." Catherine interrupted fishing for her phone and stepping into the hall to talk on her phone. Sara sighed with relieve and sunk down on a stool opposite where Grissom was fumbling in the kitchen. Sara turned to check Catherine was still arguing on the phone before directing her attention towards Grissom. Resting her head in her hand she let her eye's roam over the specimen in front of her. '_God he fascinated her and the trousers he was wearing so didn't do the butt of his proper justice, tighter they should be tighter no no Sara not these thoughts wait till Catherine has gone before letting your mind run away with you!'_

"Sorry Lindsey has decided that she must go to the Mall and of course she needs money so I'm going to have to bail on breakfast. Got to rush, I'll see you guys at the lab tonight. Oh and Gil I will catch up with you tomorrow and I expect meat! Oh and screwdrivers!" With that Catherine rushed through the front door letting it slam closed as she went.

"So…seeing as Catherine has left me with all this food would you like to stay for breakfast?" Turning Grissom found himself pressed against Sara with her lips sliding roughly against his. Pulling back Sara smiled shyly.

"Sorry I just, I've been waiting all day to do that."

Chuckling Grissom replied

"Definitely not a problem but before we get carried away maybe we should have some breakfast?"

"M I am feeling rather hungry and the sooner we get breakfast out of the way the sooner I can get what I'm really craving."

"Any more talk like that young lady and I'm sending you strait to bed!"

Smiling Sara took her plate from Grissom and seated herself at the counter feeling rather pleased with how things were looking.


End file.
